


Anywhere but the animation department

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, I'm not sorry, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, i guess?, sort of, this fandom needs more watersports stuff, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you still have to go?” Kerry added as he observed Miles.<br/>Miles nodded slowly in confirmation.<br/>“Didn’t get it all out.” He said softly.<br/>“Well, seeing as your pants are already wet, you should just finish the job.” Kerry stated matter-o-factly. Miles squeaked and blushed even more at the thought of making more of a mess.<br/>“Or you can wait and we can do this again later today. Maybe somewhere more public this time…” Kerry added, offering Miles a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere but the animation department

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I'm busy working on Chp. 3 of 'Jeremy's Bet' but i wanted to put something up, so here's a little Lunacross fic that I wrote that's completely self-indulgent. ( I'm not sorry i really wanted to write this ) Hope you enjoy!

Miles whimpered slightly as his full bladder made itself apparent once more. He turned his chair to face Kerry, throwing balled up papers at him until the blonde turned around.  
“Dude what the fuck do you want?” Kerry yelled with fake anger, trying to hide his laughter. Miles just grabbed his crotch and shot Kerry a puppy dog face.  
“Please…” Miles whispered, getting more desperate by the minute.  
Kerry grinned.  
“Not yet.” He answered. “And if you ask me again, you’ll be in big trouble. And I mean it.” Kerry added, giving his boyfriend as serious of a look as he could.  
Miles blushed and turned back around, trying to re-focus on editing. But with his ADHD acting up and a full bladder distracting him, it was impossible to get any work done. His eyes would always go back to his boyfriend, Kerry. He kept hoping he would give up and let him go, but so far Kerry wasn’t budging. At this point, Miles was scared he would wet himself in the office, and thought of anyone at roosterteeth seeing him piss himself was terrifying.  
He decided to ask Kerry one more time.  
“Kerrrryyyyy, please I really have to go! I can’t hold it much longer…” Miles whined, trailing off at the end of the sentence. Kerry signed but turned his chair to face Miles.  
“What did I say about asking?” Kerry said in a serious tone, making direct eye contact with his embarrassed boyfriend. Miles didn’t answer, just stared down at his feet.  
“I said you’d be in big trouble. You’ll have to be punished now. ” Kerry finished his sentence as he got up and walked towards Miles.  
Kerry stopped in front of Miles and took in the sight of his desperate boyfriend. Miles was sitting in his chair, both hands grabbing his aching dick and his legs glued together. Kerry smiled, this is just how he wanted Miles to be.  
“Stand up. Now.” Kerry said. Miles obeyed, knowing that it was an order not a request. Miles grabbed his crotch with both hands stood up carefully, reluctantly making eye contact with his boyfriend.  
“Good boy, that’s much better.” Kerry whispered as he started kissing Miles’ neck, touching all of his weak spots. Miles grabbed his crotch tighter and tried not to leak as he let out a moan.  
“You’re so full Miles, you must be very desperate.” Kerry whispered, only making Miles moan even more. His bladder hurt so badly, he thought he might explode if he waited much longer.  
“You’ve been very naughty baby.” Kerry finally whispered as he pressed down hard on Miles’ bladder.  
Miles couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. He let go and warm piss started to rush out of him, soaking his jeans and pooling in his shoes. Miles let out a moan of relief, tipping his head back as he leaned on Kerry for support so he didn’t fall over. By the time his stream stopped reality had set in, and Miles opened his eyes to see Kerry giving him a shit eating grin.  
“Better get to work baby, you have quite the mess to clean up.” Kerry said in a teasing tone as he turned and sat back down in his own chair, leaving Miles in a puddle of his own piss.  
Miles let out an embarrassed whine. “I-I don’t know what to do! Keeerrrryyyy help me …” Miles complained as the heat in his checks started to rise.  
“How about this, you wait a few more minutes while I finish this script, and then we can head home & clean you up. Then the janitors can clean this up. Deal?” Kerry asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Miles shift from foot to foot. “Do you still have to go?” Kerry added as he observed Miles.  
Miles nodded slowly in confirmation.  
“Didn’t get it all out.” He said softly.  
“Well, seeing as your pants are already wet, you should just finish the job.” Kerry stated matter-o-factly. Miles squeaked and blushed even more at the thought of making more of a mess.  
“Or you can wait and we can do this again later today. Maybe somewhere more public this time…” Kerry added, offering Miles a choice.  
It wasn’t long before Kerry heard a soft hiss, and he turned around to see Miles pissing himself once more. The taller man had his hands covering his face as the puddle by his feet continued to grow bigger.  
Kerry smiled at the thought of leading an embarrassed, wet Miles passed everyone in the office.

Miles whined as Kerry dragged him through the entire office, mostly because his wet pants were starting to become uncomfortable. And as much as he loved Kerry, if someone saw him like this, he was going to kill his boyfriend.  
“Can we just hurry up and go to the car!” Miles whined, pulling his hand away from Kerry’s. Kerry frowned, but his face turned more sympathetic once he realized how uncomfortable his boyfriend must be.  
“Sure babe.” He responded, making a b-line for the exit to the parking lot. Miles was just relieved that he would be able to change soon. The two sat down in Kerry’s car, with Miles trying not to get the seat too wet. Kerry kept sneaking glances at his boyfriend the entire time, trying to keep his excitement at bay for the moment. His eyes were focused on Miles’ lips; the way he licked them every time his pants moved drove him crazy.  
“Are we there yet?” Miles whined, almost ready to take his pants off to escape the drying fabric.  
“We’re almost there, I promise.” Kerry replied as he drove through the neighborhood. “See, there’s the house right there.” He added, pulling into the driveway.  
Miles bolted out of the car as soon as it stopped, beyond ready to put on clean pants. Kerry just smiled and followed him, falling into a laughing fit when he saw his boyfriend collapsed on the bed, naked from the waist down.  
“So we’re totally doing this again, right?” Miles asked as Kerry threw new pants at him.  
“Oh, totally.” Kerry replied, a grin on his face. “Maybe next time we’ll do it when we’re recording some scenes for RWBY. “ He added, laughing as Miles squeaked and yelled “NO” in response form the bathroom.


End file.
